


Don't make me remember

by Narialam



Series: Don't make me remember [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst, Asahina y Juzo BROTP, Drama, Gen, JUZO IS ALIVE, M/M, One Shot, el final del episodio 11 de danganronpa NO EXISTE
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: A veces Asahina los observa, en el comedor. Esas veces los ve actuar con la misma dinámica absurda de antes del juego de Monokuma. Y, justo esas veces, ella desea patear con fuerza el trasero de Munakata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Danganronpa no me pertenece, es una obra creada por Kodaka (creo), yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y bla, bla, bla.
> 
> Advertencias: Asahina encabronada is the best Asahina. Algo angst. No sé si meterme en un proyecto largo, la idea me da pereza. Me paso por el forro el final del capitulo 11 de Mirai Hen. Juzo está vivo y nadie me convence de lo contrario.
> 
> Parejas: Juzo/Munakata (pa' variar, one sided). Quizá veas insinuaciones de Asahina/Sakura si te gusta la pareja, lol.

_Porque tus ojos, nariz, labios, cada mirada, cada respiración…_

_cada beso sigue matándome_

**Eyes, Nose, Lips; Tablo.**

* * *

En realidad, no está segura de como ocurrió porque sucedió un día usual, uno de tantos, uno como otro cualquiera. Sus ojos se habían movido inquietos por el comedor mientras comía un donut y escuchaba de fondo a Naegi discutir tonterías con Komaru hasta que finalmente dejó de mirar todo a su alrededor para concentrar su atención en un cuerpo. Cuando lo piensa detenidamente aún no está segura de porque se quedó mirando fijamente a Sakakura Juzo. Quizá fue por su enorme cuerpo (no es que Asahina se sienta excesivamente atraída por él pero no puede evitar reconocer que Sakakura tiene un cuerpo bonito), quizá fue porque él y Munakata destacaban como un par de soles incandescentes entre el resto de estrellas o quizá solo fue porque se sintió culpable.

Aún no le había dado las gracias por evitar que Naegi se suicidará, aún no le había agradecido que al final (después de intentarlos matar demasiadas veces para su gusto) los salvará a todos.

La cosa es que acabó observándole aquel día y aquello… se convirtió en un mal hábito.

Se ha convencido a sí misma de que solo lo hacía porque estaba buscando una oportunidad para hablar con él y darle las gracias. Se ha convencido de que aquella tarea pendiente era necesaria para cerrar un capítulo de su vida.

Pero nunca se levanta de la mesa para acercarse a él.

Ni siquiera aquellas veces en las que Sakakura come solo.

Y la crispa su propia indecisión.

Pero no es indecisión, no realmente. Es expectación por algo que no sucede y que a cada día que pasa que ve que no ocurre la pone de peor humor. Porque se ha aprendido de memoria la dinámica de la relación de Munakata y Sakakura. Y es una dinámica que **no** le gusta. 

Sakakura le recuerda demasiado a Sakura.

Su excesiva lealtad, su amor desmesurado, su sacrificio al final a pesar de haber cometido tantos errores ( _y ella ni siquiera sabe, no aún, que también ha sido chantajeado por esa víbora de sonrisa retorcida_ ).

Por eso observa cada día su rutina ensayada. Ve a Sakakura entrar, como cada día, con los ojos caídos, con unas ojeras que parecen haberse marcado en su piel desde que despertó en el hospital, con su bandeja sostenida por su nueva y brillante prótesis metálica. Sabe que va a pasar. De hecho, siempre sucede lo mismo y las opciones siempre son dos. Las mismas dos malditas opciones de siempre.

Pasaran cinco minutos. Cinco, ni un maldito segundo más, ni un maldito segundo menos. Cinco minutos exactos antes de que aparezca Munakata por la puerta del comedor. Irá tan pulcro como siempre salvo por la excepción de unas ojeras que poco tienen que envidiar a las de su mejor amigo. Cogerá una bandeja, se servirá algo de comer e irá a sentarse junto a Sakakura Juzo.

Y Asahina puede jurar entonces que el rostro del hombre sentado ya en la mesa se ilumina, que su rostro adquiere color y que la vida le vuelve a los ojos. Lo siguiente que siempre ve que hacen es hablar. Al principio no los escuchaba pero poco a poco ha ido acercándose más a su mesa, poco a poca ha ido escogiendo sitios estratégicos para poder oír de que hablan (y dioses, le da igual que la llamen entrometida por ello, ella _necesita_ saber).

Fue una maldita decepción descubrir que su único tema de conversación durante toda la comida es el jodido trabajo. (Aún recuerda que cuando se lo contó a Fukawa está estuvo riéndose al menos media hora).

Y se frustra. Se frustra porque Sakakura parece tan feliz cuando habla con Munakata y Munakata le parece tan frío que quiere agarrar una de las botas de cuero de Fukawa y golpear su trasero una y otra vez hasta que parezca algo más humano y algo menos robótico.

Al principio no lo entendía demasiado bien.

Porque no es que Sakakura le caiga especialmente bien, de hecho, aún le guarda un poquito de rencor por todos los problemas que pasó por su culpa (lo cual hace que se sienta culpable ya que si no fuera por él aún seguiría con ese maldito brazalete en la muñeca).

Pero.

Aun así.

Ella quiere golpear a Munakata por no darse cuenta de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Porque, al final, no es más que envidia lo que corroe sus entrañas.

Él tiene una segunda oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, él tiene a su amigo allí, con él, vivo y en vez de decirle lo mucho que aprecia todos sus esfuerzos, en vez de asegurarle que a partir de ahora las cosas van a mejorar entre ellos y que espera que no vuelva a haber malentendidos entre ellos lo único que hace es hablar de la Fundación.

Hay muchas cosas que Aoi le agradece a la Fundación.

Pero, joder, le eriza la piel saber que en vez de parecer feliz por tener a Sakakura vivo parezca un… un… ¡una seta! ¡Un animal insensible! ¡Un polo de helado de sabor agua! Le lleva el diablo saber que en vez de hablar de lo que obviamente no están hablando solo

LE

HABLA

DE

LA

RECONSTRUCCIÓN

DE

LA

**MALDITA**

TORRE.

Si ella tuviera las dotes de Fukawa probablemente habría escrito ya algo muy desagradable sobre el peinado de Munakata Kyosuke. Y sobre sus pies, y sobre su cadera, y sobre sus manos y…

No es que le odie realmente pero le hierve la manera en la que parece, al final, ignorar lo que ha logrado mantener.

Lo que ella no pudo mantener.

Ella no llegó a tiempo.

Ella no pudo evitar que Sakura muriese.

Y odió a todo el mundo y el rencor fue tan hondo y desagradable que aún le tiembla el cuerpo cuando lo recuerda. Así que le cae un poco mejor Sakakura Juzo y un poco peor Munakata Kyosuke. Más de lo que quiere reconocer. Y aun así lo que espera pacientemente es que ese día sea uno de los días en los que Munakata aparece y se sienta con Juzo, con sus estúpidos hombros rígidos y su estúpida espalda tensa para hablar del puto edificio.

Porque la segunda opción es la peor.

Y es esa la que sucede ese día.

Pasan cinco minutos y Munakata no aparece y Aoi está tan pendiente de Juzo que podría jurar cual es el momento exacto en el que la decepción se dibuja en los ojos del moreno, el momento en el que en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa de absoluta resignación. Asahina aprieta los labios y mira el donut en su mano. Se dice así misma que no lo aguanta más. Que al diablo con el rencor hacia Sakakura y al diablo con el frígido de Munakata. Se levanta bruscamente, sorprendiendo a Naegi y agarra su bandeja para sentarse al lado de Juzo.

Y sonríe.

Porque, al final, es fácil sonreírle a alguien que ha estado a punto de morir por ellos.

—¡Hey! ¡Sakakura! ¿Quieres un donut? —pregunta mientras le ofrece el redondeado objeto.

—No puedo comerlos —responde con la ceja derecha demasiado alzada y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro—. No aún… quiero decir… no me he recuperado del todo, aún.

—¿Oh? Vaya… eso es horrible, b-bueno, ¿entonces qué es lo que puedes comer hasta que te recuperes? —pregunta sin intenciones de marcharse. Con toda la intención de entablar una conversación con el moreno y, quién sabe, quizá, quizá, con la idea de que quizá podrían ser algo así como _amigos_.

Una parte de ella tiene miedo de que rechace esa ofrenda de paz porque de verdad, de verdad quiere ayudarle. Aunque no sabe cómo. Aunque sabe que será difícil y probablemente un gran dolor de cabeza porque los chicos siempre son difíciles y un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero quiere intentarlo. Por eso, cuando Sakakura le responde la lista de alimentos que no debe tomar hasta recuperarse, cuando Sakakura no la espanta como si fuera un mosquito molesto ella simplemente sonríe.

Y decide que de verdad, de verdad va a hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Porque las personas como Sakura y él merecen toda la maldita felicidad del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un one shot que ha intentado convertirse en un longfic pero no le he dejado, lol. No sé en que momento ocurrió (seguramente fue culpa de tumblr) pero tengo a esos dos como una puta BROTP en mi cabeza así que necesitaba escribir a Asahina empezando a sacar las uñas por alguien que le recuerda tanto a Sakura. 
> 
> Probablemente, si esto fuera más largo Asahina acabaría pateando, de verdad, a quien intentará hacerle daño a su nuevo best bro.


End file.
